Primordial (a revision of primeval)
Description ''' Primordial is my own Version of the original/actual primeval series, so think of it as a remake/revision of the actual show. But with different characters, many of which are fictional Versions of me, some of my friends and family while also being based on some of the characters from the actual show, a bit. Other characters are revisions of the originals from the show, with some new characters never seen in the original show. Some episodes are different but others are based on the actual episodes, some have the same species of creatures from the actual show while others have species that the actual show never had. But unlike the ones in the show, my creatures are more accurate to how they where in real life but are just a bit reimagined in terms of size and appearance, & are more animalistic. Unlike the actual show, season 1 has seven episodes & season 2 has nine episodes. And Some episode will have different locations, & my version of the show has a Halloween & Christmas specials. The ARC in this version has built another research facility which is also an animal sanctuary/secret zoo for any creatures that get stuck in the present. At this place they are kept in large encloses that resemble their natural habitats rather then cages, & are also cared for & studied. '''Premise Time portals called anomalies are opening through time, mostly in the past & sometimes in the future. And sometimes wild animals, mostly from prehistoric times will wonder through these anomalies, but occasionally future creatures will also wonder through them. But that can cause problems, for they can appear in places at the wrong time, were vulnerable people will be at risk of getting attack or eaten by these beasts. A Secret organisation called the Home Office, lead by James Lester is investigating this phenomena but they don't know how to handle the creatures. Which is why Caroline who works for the Home Office hired a group of unlikely young people. Damian Irving or Damo for short is a zoologist/paleozoologist & a former zookeeper who joins this organisation with his friends Jordan, Gemma, Dan and Colin. All have love and passion for animals which is why they’ve been hired by the organisation after Damo & some of his friends met Caroline, as they investigate reports of a strange animal. With their help they can help the organisation handle any prehistoric creatures like dinosaurs, ice age animals, pterosaurs, ancient sea creatures & large ancient bugs. But its not just hostile animals they have to deal with. They’ll at times also face other things that are more dangerous & worse then the creatures, like villainous people who want to use the power of the anomalies for their own desires. And diseases, natural disasters & time disruptions which they must prevent from happening. it's up to Damian & his team/friends to help & protect people from any creatures. As well as protect & help the creatures from mankind it's self & protect both humans & creatures from other threats. Damo also finds out his ex-girlfriend Jane who awhile ago disappeared is back & she may know about, the anomalies. Characters Main Characters in all Seasons Damian Irving -''' 'Jordan -' 'Colin -' 'John -' 'Gemma -' 'Dan -' 'Caroline -' 'James Lester -' 'Jane-' '''Creatures * Season 1 species ' * Daeodon, Chalicotheriums, Archiornis * Megarachnes, Arthropleure * Rhizodus, Crassigyrinus * Anthropornis (Giant Penguins), unidentified prehistoric flu * Ornithocheirus, Giant Mosquitoes * Future Predators, Daeodon * '''Season 2 & re-occurring species ' * Dilophosaurus * Rhomaleosaurus, Archiornis (called Archi) * Smilodon (Sabretooth tiger) * Stegosaurus * Future Moray Eel, Mer Creatures * Brontoscorpios, unidentified Millipedes, Archiornis * Tyrannosaurus Rex (male) * Deinotherium, Future Predator * Future Predators, Mer creature, Dilophosaurus, Smilodon, Brontoscorpio, Archiornis, Chalicotherium * 'Halloween Special species ' * Camo Beast * '''Christmas Special & re-occurring species * Cave Bears * Megaloceros (Irish Elk) * Archiornis * Season 3 & re-occurring species * Gigantopithecus, Archiornis * Hatzegopteryx * Ceratogaulus (Horned Gophers) * Neovenator * Future fungal virus, Ceratogaulus * Amphicyons * Dracorex, Archiornis * Giant Future Mantis, Future Predators * Pentaceratops * Future Predator, Nuthetes (species of raptor), Australopithecus, African Leopard * Season 4 & re-occurring species * Baryonyx, Nuthetes, Gigantopithecus (someone from season 3) * Polonosuchus, T-rex (sameone from season 2), Archiornis * Dinopithecus, Archiornis * Ctenospondylus, Deinotherium (sameone from Season 2), Stegosaurus (sameone from Season 2) * Enhydriodons (Giant Otters) * Smilodons (sameone from season 2 & a family of others at Damo’s sister‘s wedding) * Kelenken Bird * Season 5 & re-occurring species ''' * Macroeuphractus (a carnivorous giant armadillo) * Megalodon, Livyatan (a whale) * Dilophosaurus * Titanomyrmas (Giant Ants) * Tyrannosaurus Rex (another individual a female), Giant mosquitoes, Daeodon * Mutant Future Predators '''Seasons & Special Episodes * Season 1 * Season 2 * Halloween Special * Christmas Special * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5